


Tea time with a demon~

by Elitedolly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flashbacks, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Nerdy Dipper Pines, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elitedolly/pseuds/Elitedolly
Summary: this is my first fanfick..bills back this time things could be different? bills stuck in a human body and is working at a cute small bakery which catches the attention of a curtain twins. dipper and mabel are always at his tail as he tries to keep his past a secret as he tries to get to see stanford pines one last time..i don't know how to summary anyways... i am not the best with grammar so please excuse all the mistakes i made hopefully i am better int later chapters.





	Tea time with a demon~

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfick..   
> bills back this time things could be different? bills stuck in a human body and is working at a cute small bakery which catches the attention of a curtain twins. dipper and mabel are always at his tail as he tries to keep his past a secret as he tries to get to see stanford pines one last time..  
> i don't know how to summary anyways... i am not the best with grammar so please excuse all the mistakes i made hopefully i am better int later chapters. Warning some foul language is used in this chapter!

It was a rather cold summer morning in the woods as a old witch was a ending a old ritual as a young man was out cold in the middle of the circle. it was almost not noticeable that he was even breathing till he sat up coughing his eyes shot up as he met's the lady's eyes as the man hands go to his head as he if he was punched in the face. the witch grew bored of watching the man holds his head " cipher you are perfectly fine" she spoke with a voice that sounded old and wise as it snapped bill out of it as he pushed himself up of the ground " you finally summoned me old bat" he spoke dryly as he sat up right " you know my name perfectly well cipher after all you came to me for this deal." Evelyn spoke as she handed the other being clothes as bill took the clothes he quickly put them on as the two of them went walking back towards town " Stanford pines has been gone along with that brother of his. what will you do in the mean time bill?" Evelyn asked seeing the look of surprise cross bill's face " that basterd leaving without saying goodbye. somehow this seems fitting. hey granny still have that out of date coffee shop?"Evelyn gave a concerned look as she responded " only if your planning on following my rules" with that being said bill cipher wads put through months of training just like that bill was a perfect worker under the careful guide of a witch. summer was already there. it was mid day as bill was busy helping the normal lunch group as he was just serving a old lady he heard the door bell ring as he looks over to see that a teenage girl in a brightly colored sweater walked with with a nerdy shorter male which billl could tell they who they were just by their appearance. bill made a rather displeased smile as he went up to greet them " welcome to Evelyn cafe. would you like a sit inside or outside?" bill asks trying to hide his hatred for those two as mabel smiles " we would like to sit inside. " she says cheerfully as dipper looked rather nervous " so you must be new in town your kinda handsome. " Mabel says as bill leads them to a empty table " ill be back with your menus in just a minute" bill spoke up as he went to the back room. Pacifica walked in the back room as she was dressed in the same uniform as bill " your shifts over William" she spoke rather bored of being there already as bill went to the back of the cafe to check out his time card as he went to go leave the shop he noticed dipper leaving at the same moment their eyes met dipper spoke up " hi my name is dipper. " dipper says rather nervously as bill expression was that of confused as they left the shop" so how i haven't seen you around here before and well there aren't many teenagers around" dipper fumbled with his words as bill spoke up " i just moved here about five months and the names William" bill spoke seemly interred in dipper as he did to ford all those years ago.dipper finally spoke up after a whole minute of silence which bugged the shit out of bill but he dared not show that " since your new here still and the shack has been closed i could show you the mystery shack if that's okay" dipper was already blushing brightly. bill has nearly stopped in his tracks as his face nearly spits into the largest grin " that sounds wonderful. i have been hearing about it from the other towns folk." bill spoke truly happy about going there, dipper was staring at bill a bit to long as bill turns to look at dipper " i can drive us there if you want." bill offered as dipper shook his head" yeah sure" dipper spoke in a rushed voice as it cracked.  
bill had drove them in silents while he played old tone music on his radio. bill finally spoke up " some guy with a question mark sold me the car" bill says as he had bought the car from Soos it was fords old car that wasn't being used and Stanford needed to be sent money cause of Stan doing something bad in some city, dipper didn't respond as he quickly looked out the window as he pretends he wasn't staring at the other male but bill knew other wise.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it ended short.. new chapters coming soon!!


End file.
